


Thank God, You’re Okay

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with an Open Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Pierre broke up with Charles during the summer break.After witnessing the Monegasque's horrible crash, Pierre went to check on him leading to confessions.Set Belgian GP, 2018





	Thank God, You’re Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the Belgian GP the whole weekend, which was amazing. You can read and watch a report on my tumblr: Sebsdaniel.
> 
> I've been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend since I got back so this only got to be written now.  
> It's sad, small warning, but I felt writing some tragedy.

Who would have thought another airborn-crash would happen in turn one of Spa Francorchamps. Specifically one with Fernando Alonso involved yet again.  
It was horrific but the unharmed drivers had to focus on the rest of the race. One driver was having difficulty though.  
“What happened?” Pierre’s voice vibrated over the radio.  
His engineer was quick to response: “Hulkenberg hit the back of Alonso who flew over the top of Leclerc. Ricciardo and Raikkonen were caught in the crossfire as well.”  
Pierre’s heart skipped a beat at the Sauber driver’s name. “Charles! Is he okay?”  
“Gasly, focus on your race. Radio me when necessary only.”  
The Frenchman tried to focus on the track he usually loved to drive. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore. Pierre couldn’t help himself as he checked the TV-screen on the main straight. When he spotted Charles standing next to his team, he felt relief coarse through him. A few seconds later, his engineer came over the radio again: “Leclerc is fine. Alonso is too.”  
“Thank God, you’re okay.” Pierre whispered to himself. “Thank God.”

P9 wasn’t normally on the cards, making these few points even better. Pierre went to congratulate his team first before he staggered off into the direction of the Sauber motorhome. The reporters could wait for a little while.  
Pierre smiled at the few guests that were aware of his entrance in the hospitality. That grin became quickly awkward when Fred Vasseur appeared in front of him. “What do you think you’re doing here?”  
Pierre couldn’t find the words and was ready to come up with any excuse his brain could fumble at the moment. “Uhm, I-I wanted to…”  
“I invited him here.” Vasseur turned around at the sudden voice and smiled at the young Monegasque coming down the stairs.  
“Well then, who am I to say otherwise.” He let Pierre pass before winking at Charles. The rookies went up the stairs and fell down on the bed.  
“Shouldn’t you be in the pen?” Charles turned away from Pierre staring at the broadcast on TV.  
“Yeah, but I wanted to check up on you first.”  
“Like you care.” That one stung. Pierre had to control the low whine escaping him. Yes Pierre had broken up with him during the summer break via text message, but the Frenchman had recognized his mistake the moment he saw the Monegasque in the paddock. Charles had looked so handsome, full of joy. He missed the brunet by his side.  
“I care, chéri! I love you so much and I should have never let you go.”  
“Easy to say now!” Charles scoffed turning toward the Toro Rosso driver. “I gave you everything! My heart, my love, my life… I wanted us to be forever. You decided to end it by text because you saw a picture of me with a model on a yacht. You know I have only eyes for you. Why would I throw it away for some random girl?”  
Tears began to form in Pierre’s eyes. “I’m worried I’m not good enough for you. I just- You’re perfect to every fan, to the media, to me. I’m far from it. How do you expect me to believe you’d ever fall for me?”  
Charles was speechless for a moment, unable to comprehend what the love of his life had said.  
“Chéri say something.” Pierre pleaded as tears began to fall, but the brunet remained quiet. Understanding the message Pierre stood up and went for the door, but before he could open it, Charles placed a hand on his arm. Pierre looked into the green eyes that showed hope as he was pulled closer by his love. A moment later their lips crashed together. It was small and soft but it held so much meaning.  
“I love you, but I need time to forgive you.” Charles whispered as their heads rested together.  
“I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.” Pierre said taking a hold of the Monegasque’s cheeks. “I’ll wait forever for you to come home to me.”  
Pierre placed a small kiss on the brunet’s lips before exiting the room, leaving the brunet alone in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
